Across the Burning Fields
by Jaricchi
Summary: ...Lies Sawada Tsunahime, a woman with great strength. She made a vow to never let any of her children become what she became. So she fled. She promised that he will not take her place. But is fate so kind?
1. Prologue: Fate

**Torn in two**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunahime was a woman with great strength. But she wasn't a woman who could handle the pain if her child was born into a world of blood and sins. She fled Vongola and was only to be discovered five years later, but why? What happens next? 1827

**Author's Notes**: I maybe an idiot, but it was only because I was honing my skills. That and college. Yes my friends, I have finally reached college

**Warning:** Carnage ahead

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…never will be…

* * *

**Prologue**

"_I can't do this…_"

Sawada Tsunahime walked with pride and dignity as walked down the steps of the grand hall in the Vongola mansion. She had the air of royalty and her face demanded obedience.

"_I won't do it…_"

One glance may make you mistake her for a boss who was always told what to do. You may mistake her weak…a puppet-boss. But that was wrong.

"_They will not have him…_"

Her beauty was uncanny. Her loyalty was never broken. Her strength made her confident. And her kindness can not be matched. But her position made her cold…

"_He'll never grow up in this world…_"

She was a woman of great power and position. What she wanted, she will receive. She was force to be reckoned with. She was no simple porcelain doll. After all, she was…

"_I won't let him_"

She was kind to everyone. Not just allies, but enemies as well. She gained the trust and influence of everyone in the mafia world and out. She made many men join Vongola because of her presence alone. Tsunahime made Vongola prosper even more.

"_He will not stay here!_"

But what Tsunahime lacked, her Guardians made up for.

"_He will not suffer…_"

When she felt weak and tired, her Storm; Gokudera Hayato, took over. Being the storm that never rests, destroying anything his Princess worries and frowns. When she felt lonely and sad, her Rain; Yamamoto Takeshi, is there to cheer her up and wash away any signs of battle, Erasing any remnants of blood and carnage, becoming the Requiem Rain that he should be. When her world turns dark and cold, her Sun; Sasagawa Ryohei, comes in to take it all away and brights up with his brilliance and pushes all her problems away.

"_They are her for me, but I..._"

When her world feels like it's been turned upside down, her Mist; Rukudo Mukuro, comes in to make it all better. With him is her other Mist; Dukuro Chrome, who shields her from all threats and pain. When her life becomes dull and boring, her little brother, her Lightning; Bovino Lambo, comes along to bring a little spark into the equation. And finally, when the threats and eminent dangers rise against her, her Cloud; comes along to "bite them all to death" for going against his. He is always alone yet will come along to protect what he believes is his.

"_They…they cannot erase it._"

She is well protected. She is heavily guarded. She is NEVER alone. And yet…

"_They can never erase my sins…_"

She managed to escape the prison they call home.

"_My son will never live my life. He will not walk my path. He will live another…_"

She left the only place she can ever call home. She left the only people she can call **Family**.

"_Even if it means giving him up. I must…_"

Sawada Tsunahime left. And never came back.

* * *

**Authors notes:** That was only a taste of what comes next. Please, review. :D

I will most likely be really glad. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Across the Burning Fields**

**By **_Tsuki no Akebono_

_**Chapter 1: Escape**_

Tsunahime leaned against the cold brick wall begging her heart to stop beating so loudly and tried to keep her breathing slow and steady. It wasn't easy, after escaping her room and running 3 miles into the woods. She just needed to get away.

But that would be an impossible feat if her men would keep running around like a startled deer and a wolf. She felt like these idiots needed more coordination; after all, running around like crazy won't help find her. Not that she wanted them too; it's just that her "boss" instincts kick in, even in a time like this. That stupid baby just had to grab everyone's attention just because she disappeared. Then again, she was a mafia boss.

Tsuna rubbed her belly while she cussed. "It's alright." She whispered to ease the uneasiness she felt in her belly, "It'll be over soon. Soon…" She glanced at her right hand and saw the collar that bound her to this place, to these people…

The Vongola Ring was the proof that she was the tenth boss of Vongola. To most, it was a symbol of great power and heritage. To her…it was just a chain that bound her to this place. A chain she wasn't supposed to break, but she did.

This was proof that she will become the next boss, after the ninth retires, which was soon, very soon.

She took one deep breath after another. Trying to relax, nothing good will happen out if she was going to panic right now. She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath. As she released it, she opened her eyes. It was filled with new found determination and strength. She needed to get away for her child. It won't be forever, she won't run from her duties. But she needed a safe place for her child, away from Vongola. To do that, she needed to get out of Vongola headquarters.

**Now.**

"Boss…" a soft voice called out.

Tsunahime turned sharply towards the voice. Why was she not able to sense them coming? "Chrome…" she whispered in response. She cursed softly at her weakness. "Words like that do not go well with your pretty little face, Vongola." Tsuna shivered in response. "You should be accustomed to it by now, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu…I am, but you have been VERY naughty, Tsunahime." He teased. She frowned and sighed. "I think I know myself best, Mukuro." She replied. "That is true…" he spoke with a smile. "Boss…is running from Vongola?" Mukuro's counterpart asked. "Aa…but only for a little while. Until…" she did not continue as she held her belly. "Until? Is someone after boss?" Chrome asked innocently. "Kufufufu…perhaps..." he answered her cryptically. Chrome looked up to him, more confused than ever. "Don't listen to everything he says, Chrome." Tsuna warned her with a smile. "It's just that I..." Chrome followed Tsuna's movements and blushed.

"I…I understand, Boss." Chrome smiled. "Let's go."

Tsuna raised an elegant brow. "Why are you helping me, Chrome, Mukuro?"

Mukuro gave a short chuckle. "I want to see a certain baby's reaction when he notices you were gone. Besides, this would prove to be a great distraction, I have no doubt. I have no ulterior motive if that is what you are so frightened of. If you run from the mafia, I, who am not tied to the family but to you, shall have no other choice but be the one to protect you. After all, I am the best suited 'knight' for the job."

Tsuna growled. "Chrome would've been enough, Mukuro." Mukuro smiled his cruel smile. "She would have…but like I said, this is a useful distraction. And I have nothing better to do than to come with you since you ordered my release two days passed." He proceeded to look at her intently, "Was this not your intention? For me to be loyal to you enough to protect you from the family you so love?"

Tsuna looked away. "I was more hoping you'd send Chrome and you stay with the family." But before Mukuro could reply, she countered, "But if this is how you want to show your loyalty, so be it. Now take me away…"

Chrome looked at Mukuro, and he at her. They both smiled at her. "Where next, Hime-chi?" Tsuna looked back once, but walked into Mukuro's waiting arms. "Japan. We're going home…"

* * *

Gokudera began cursing colorfully in random languages on his way to Shamal's room. Yamamoto was deadly silent beside him; not bothering calming the shorter man beside him. He wouldn't be able to when he himself was bursting to slash something in half. They steadily arrived in the hospital section of the Vongola Mansion. It smelled like anesthetic and tobacco and a bit of formalin. Yamamoto's face grew more serious at the smell while Gokudera growled some more.

They didn't bother to knock as they went in one of the clinical rooms. On the door was the name; Shamal. There on the table calmly drinking tea was Reborn and lying down on one of the beds was Shamal, looking as haggard as possible.

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera acknowledged before Yamamoto pushed him towards one of the beds. "OY!" he cried at the treatment. But Yamamoto's face made any other complaints disappear. Instead of yelling, Gokudera proceeded to sigh.

The door slid open revealing a silent Hibari and an angry Ryouhei. "Master Pao-pao, why is Hime-chan missing to the EXTREME?" Ryouhei yelled while pumping his fist into the air. Hibari said nothing and leaned on the wall closest to the door.

"I don't honestly don't know." The infant spoke. Everyone in the room froze. Reborn was always Tsuna's first confidant. If Reborn didn't know, then no one else did. "But apparently, Shamal does." Reborn continued. Gokudera turned sharply to his teacher. It was impossible for their sweet innocent Princess to confide in this perverted lecher doctor. It was technically improbable.

"Don't look at me like that. Despite it all, I know things first hand before anyone else." He spoke as he sat up and yawned. "Do you remember the full body check up about 2 months ago?" he asked as he looked so utterly bored.

"The one you refused to conduct because aside from Tsuna everyone else is male?" Yamamoto asked. Shamal nodded and proceeded to yawn again. Reborn frowned. "What about that check up Shamal? You said that everyone was in perfect condition. Nothing was wrong."

"Well, that's just it. I said that everyone was in perfect health, but I didn't say that there was an abnormality." He said while wagging his finger back and forth as if talking to a child. "What do you mean to the EXTREME?" Ryouhei asked, looking very frustrated.

"Our Princess was in perfect health. And so was her son."

The room's silence was deafening. "What?" a voice hissed, unmistakably coming from Hibari himself. "You heard me. Tsunahime was pregnant with a child. It was 5 months, two months ago; she's in her third trimester now I believe." When no one spoke, just staring at him uncomprehending, he spoke again. "Seven months ago, Tsunahime had sex." No one spoke despite the crude language. "With a man." He continued, still no one moved, breathed or spoke. "And got pregnant." He ended. That got Gokudera to stand up and yell.

"HIME-SAMA cannot be PREGNANT!"

"That usually happens when a girl has unprotected sex with a man." Shamal explained gently. "I KNOW THAT, PERVERT! But—But-Princess is too INNOCENT to actually do that act!" Gokudera screeched and proceeded to wail.

Yamamoto draped his arm on Gokudera as the shorter man cried, his face looking utterly murderous. "You're an idiot Gokudera." Reborn spoke, sighing as he did. "Tsuna is a mafia boss. All innocence she had would have been crushed when we came."

To which Gokudera flinched and cried some more. "But what has this got to do with Tsuna's disappearance?" Yamamoto asked, trying to placate the crying boy in his arms. "Reborn, do you remember her statement when the Ninth asked her about kids?" Shamal asked Reborn, who in turn nodded. "Aa. She said she'd rather kill the child rather let the child dwell in sin." Everyone in the room flinched, except for Hibari (he simply just glared…harder).

Ryouhei stood up from his chair across Hibari. "TSUNA WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO THE EXTREME! She would never harm the innocents!"

"That's why she ran." Reborn spoke in realization. Everyone minus Shamal turned to him sharply. "Probably. She would have wanted to hide the child far, far away, away from Vongola's sight." Shamal replied as he lit a cigarette. Reborn frowned. "But to do that she needed someone she could trust to go with her. Everyone she would go to is—" as if noticing it for the first time, "Where's Chrome?"

Everyone's eyes lit up. "The Tenth wouldn't take…even if she did take her; Chrome doesn't have that much power for them to hide." Gokudera spoke, his voice cracking. "Not if Mukuro went with them." Hibari spoke, so softly that it wouldn't be heard if it wasn't for the venom that went with it.

"What do you mean, Hibari?"

"The Pineapple Herbivore was released from Vendicare two days prior today." Hibari growled. "What were the reasons of his release?" Reborn frowned. "Rukudo Mukuro's existence is to be chained to Tsunahime's." He hissed and his eyes turned into slits. Gokudera cursed fluently while Yamamoto's entire body racked as his murderous aura threatened to come out. They both remember Mukuro's betrayal well, they will never forget even if their princess has already forgiven it.

"THAT IS EXTREMELY NOT FAIR!"

"So his release was even planned by her…for a child?" Reborn muttered. Shamal nodded, apparently have heard his musings. "So who's the father?"

Shamal laughed. "Isn't it obvious? It's someone close to her. She knows who by the way." The entire room stilled. "Who." Not a request, an order.

Shamal grinned at their faces, before it disappeared and stared at one person in particular. "Well…" he was about to answer when the door was utterly destroyed.

"You pieces of trash, what's this I hear about the fucking Princess running off pregnant?"

"VOI! What the hell did you do? Fucking boss?"

"Ushishishi, the princess ran away."

"Mou…boss teba. You shouldn't go destroying the Mansion."

"Lussuria, what the boss wants to do he can."

"You idiots pay me back for the brain cells I lost."

"Varia…" Reborn greeted. Xanxus grinned maliciously. "Yo. Stupid baby."

At that Reborn had to frown. Why the hell was the Varia here?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am slowly updating my On-Going Stories. Review please. Sorry if it's a bit messy. Internet was crazy and I decided I should do it. My muse is back by the way, so I will obviously slowly update everything. :D

Penny for thoughts? Click review. :3

-Tsuki


End file.
